


Happy birthday babe

by Laluluv



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laluluv/pseuds/Laluluv
Summary: Its laxus birthday and virgo has convinced lucy to treat him. one shot and a (first time) lemon rated Ma.





	Happy birthday babe

**Author's Note:**

> fairytail belongs to heromashima.warning/ an:
> 
> warning nothing but lemons ahead if you are not above the age of 18 read.I repeat . for my first lemon though my plot bunny decided to gift me this as a birthday present... ignore the formating the spell check website i used did something weird and trying to fix quadruple spaces on the phone isn annoying

fairytail belongs to heromashima.warning/ an:

warning nothing but lemons ahead if you are not above the age of 18 read.I repeat . for my first lemon though my plot bunny decided to gift me this as a birthday present... ignore the formating the spell check website i used did something weird and trying to fix quadruple spaces on the phone isn annoyingI looked at the setup Virgo just finished "you really outdid yourself this time thank you so much" I hugged her hard.

Virgo had taken a thin chiffon sheet and attached it to the roof then draped it around the bed then she attached fairy light to the sheets giving it a velvety glow. We threw roses here and there and paired candles that have yet to be lit where scattered around in various places. We had also found a playlist to play in the background. 'all this just to a set a mood'

I giggled at Virgo who was fantasizing what she could do here."are you sure you don't mind me borrowing your apron and magnetic cuffs"

"it's no trouble princess" pushed me toward the tub so I could soak before texting my hubby.

laxus

bickslow dropped the dick shaped cake in front ofme and Lisana brought me a margarita from Mira."one birthday supreme, courtesy of the Raijinshū" he lit the candle in the tip of the and his babies started singing "happy birthday to live in a zoo, you look like a monkey and you act like you aretwo"

I shook my head at bix's antics "where did you even find this cake and how did you sneak it past freed." i knew ever was busy with elfman so didn't even bother asking.

he chuckled darkly and kissed Lisana who turned to go back down stairs "freed may be at my house with my brother enjoying some Boscan chocolate and spiced wine."

he cut the cake and handed me a piece "hey try the drink Mira stayed up late last night with cosplayer and Lisana tryingto master that one."

I took a sip of the straw immediately noticing the pineapple coconut combination "fruity but what's special about it"I looked at the drink studying it was in a normal cocktail glass with a straw sticking out of only thing that was different was the bubbles sitting on the bottom.

"the straw is bigger for a reason boss, try sucking up the beads"bickslow ate his piece of cake and smirked.

I slurped up the bead with the straw and jumped at the kick it gave me."holy shit, lightning lacrimas" I sucked up another bead

he laughed at the face I was making "what time do you need to meet Lucy for your big surprise."

I checked my com it and dinged with a text from Lucy "she says she's ready now for me"I finished the cake and drink and pulled out my wallet to pay but he stopped me" tell Lis and Mira thanks for me"I walked outside our house and lightning jumped to our house. I loved saying that. we only got married 2 months ago but we have been mated for at least five.

I opened the door and frowned. Everything was dark so I sat my things down and walked to the bedroom where I heard'you and me' by lifehouse playing.

my eyes drifted around the room until finally they fell on my mate. She was kneeling in the bed in nothing but a maids apron, her light blonde hair was braided down her back and settled on her shoulder. My arms drifted down her bare naked arms to her wrist where she wore matching leather braided bracelets.

clicking my tongue, I smiled at her "Virgo talked you into trying the sm thing didn't she."

Lucy giggled and crawled on all fours to me the back of the apron was open giving the perfect view of her round ass and thick thighs I swallowed hard "if anything she thought she'd be helpful by loaning toys. She pointed to the bag sitting beside where she rested "please master"she begged in her best Virgo impression. I pulled her magnetic bracelet to where her arms where crisscrossed be behind the back.

I reached into the bag deciding to go with a eany-meany-miny-moe approach "hmmm lets try this" the smirked at the ball gag "ahh I love the noises you make but I guess your spirits are saying you're to loud" she blushed and opened thatcutelittle mouth of hers and put it in.

then I reached into the bag and grabbed a bullet it on the lowest setting I started tracing her lower lips in lazy circles until finally I stuck it into her wet cavern. Muffled moans came from her as I turned up the speed to medium and grabbed the next thing out of the bag.

The nipple clamps attacked to both of her rack and her clit.I couldn't help myself, and I sent a light shock over the cold metal chains and she moaned harder discover if she twisted in the right ways the chains would pull on the other section.

stepping back I had to admire Lucy. She was on the her chest rising and falling hard the bullet causing her to twitch back and forth slightly every time she felt a wave of pleasure, which caused her clamps to pull on one another. I grabbed the remote for the bullet and ripped it up to high thenipulled the ball gag out of hermouthand replaceditwith my dick which she greedily took in her mouth.

She ran her tounge up and down the hard shaft hollowing her mouth out and making a vacuum tight seal. Her moans fluctuated around them as she started to bob her head faster. She moved with suck speed tracing my abs down to my thighs running back and forth as a contradiction of her jerking body.

I felt my end coming right as she moaned out loudly and falling to the stilled twitched sensitively from the egg inside if her I jerked my dick rubbing fast and hard until finally my seamen streamed all over her. I laid beside her and pulled the toy out of her, and she cuddled up to me.

"hey laxus,"she smiled up at me with those cute pouty lips.

"hmmm,"I traced her sideslightly.

"happy birthday babe"

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from Ff.net


End file.
